Rumbelle the Breakup
by Miss poetry
Summary: After his fight with Hook, Rumple is waiting for Belle to decide the fate of their marriage.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Rumbelle the Breakup

Part I

After his fight with Hook, Mr. Gold is waiting on the spot, the well where he had married his Belle, the love of his life. He has Excalibur in hand. He's desperately waiting hoping with all his heart that she shows up. That she can finally see him like the hero she always wanted.

He's nervous for the first time in his life he's going all the way. Nothing will stop him from bearing his soul. And he has made up his mind he cannot live without her. He's looking at his watch maybe she's not coming. He's waiting his heart is throbbing rapidly. Then he see her and his heart stops for just a second. Even after everything he's been through with her she still has the effect over him.

She walks over to where he's standing without the annoying cane at least Hook did one good thing, he fixed his broken leg.

Mr. Gold is the first one to speak, to break the silence. He can't help but smile.

Mr. Gold: You came...

But she looks reluctant to come closer to him. She looks rather nervous unable to speak. He walks closer to her in the hope that this is not their goodbye after all she came.

Belle: I...

He has finally come to terms that this is the end of his marriage, of his relationship with Belle.

Mr. Gold: Just go.

Belle: Rumple, please just hear me out. I'm sorry, I love you, I truly do but you've broken my heart too many times. I need to think of me. I lost myself trying to help you.

Mr. Gold: I never asked you, you gave me the worse thing you could...hope. You should have let me died... When I was in the coma all I could think was you, I could hear your voice. You think I wasn't hurt to see you with Will? I would have let you go but you said you didn't love him. Why did you come?

Belle: I wanted to tell you the truth.

Mr. Gold: Well you did it, now just go.

Belle: Rumple, I'm truly sorry.

She's about to walk away but turn around to embrace him one last time. But he anticipates so he moves away.

Mr. Gold: Don't you think you hurt me enough.

She takes off running into the woods. She wonders if she made the wrong choice. She wonders if she's throwing the chipped cup too soon. She wonders if she's letting her pride get in the way. He has change, she can see it know. That goodness she once saw it's now written all over him. He is a good man.

Part II

He's standing there replaying the entire scenario in his mind. It's truly over, he has nothing. He knows he cannot live without her because without her he has nothing, he is nothing. He knows he will derail back to the monster he was so he wants to do good by her so he takes the only road that she left him, death. He hopes that maybe in death he can reunite with his son Baelfire.

He's a mere mortal so he had procured a poison that will kill him. How fitting that he would died like Romeo. Out all the book Belle ever read nothing touched her more than the tragic love of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet that's why it was her favorite. He takes the vile and removes the lid.

Mr. Gold to himself.

Mr. Gold: To you and for you my Belle to spare the world of the monster.

He brings the vile to his lips and in one gulp swallow it. He falls instantly to the floor and he's dead.

Belle has only walks a short distance when she realized what has she done. She has spend her life hurting him too. She tried to controlled him with a fake dagger. She didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. She exile him out of town and the worse she fell into Will's arms. She begins to run back to the well to the place where she had promised him so much. She can only hope she's not to late. She can only hope he is still there waiting for her; she feels so stupid for letting her pride get in the way.

She finally make it there only to find him on the ground unconscious.

Belle: RUMPLE!

She yells as she sees the vile in his hand. She holds him on her arms. It crosses her mind to kill herself like Juliet but that would be too humane. She deserves this pain. She thinks how beautiful he looks even in death.

Belle: I'm sorry, Rumple.

She kisses his lips which are still warm.

Mr. Gold opens his eyes.

Mr. Gold: Belle?

Belle: Shh! Please, I'm sorry for being an idiot. But, why?

Mr. Gold: I didn't wanted to disappoint you. Belle, without you, I'm the monster.

Belle she embraces him.

Mr. Gold: Thank you, for giving me a purpose, my almost death experience just now had given me a purpose. I know how to defeat the darkness once and for all.

They get off the floor and he kisses her one last time. He walking away.

Belle: Rumple, where are you going?

Mr. Gold: With luck, to fulfill my destiny and fix my mistakes.

Belle: Rumple, please... I have the right to know. Where are you going.

Mr. Gold: The underworld, now you see my dilemma.

Belle: You're not coming back.

Mr. Gold smiles. He holds her face in his hands.

Mr. Gold: But it doesn't matter. Belle, please promise me you'll find someone who will love you and cherish you like you deserve. You always wanted to see the world, go the world awaits you.

Belle: I will be here waiting for you... Unless, take me with you.

Mr. Gold: Belle, you belong here in the library the town needs you. Please, promise me you'll find someone...

Belle: I will wait for you.

Mr. Gold: I may not comeback.

She kisses him one last time and strokes his beautiful hair.

Belle: I have faith in you.

They part ways knowing that they still have each other. She has faith that her prince will return to her and give her that happily ever after they so much deserved


End file.
